


[Percival/Theseus]Follow your arrow

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 葛林戴華德被捕之後隔了好幾天，遠在海洋另一端的Theseus才接到消息。





	1. Chapter 1

傍晚的倫敦籠罩著一層薄霧，一群披著黑色斗篷的人突兀的出現在人煙稀少的街道上，隨後瞬間消失，與此同時位於倫敦地下的魔法部大廳，迎來一群訪客。

「歡迎回到魔法部，Mr.Scamander。」接待處的妖精很快的迎上來，熱情的行禮。「您這次可去的真久。」

「嗨，Summer。現在四處都是恐慌，太多事情要做了。麻煩你，我們要回二層。」為首的巫師掀開兜帽，金棕色的頭髮濕漉漉的貼在他的額頭上，神情看起來很疲憊，但是他還是保持著微笑。

「您看起來很累，需要休息一下。」妖精打開電梯門，黑衣巫師們魚貫而入，他關心的說。

「等事情處理好之後我會的。」Theseus最後一個踏進電梯，妖精隨即按下機關，電梯轟隆隆的往上。

「這電梯也太吵了，Summer你記得讓後勤部保養保養。」一名巫師低聲的咕噥著。

「到處都人手不足，Mr.Shadd稍微忍耐一下吧，這個時機......」電梯很快的到達地下二層，妖精操縱機關打開門，「可沒有辦法考慮這麼多。第二層，魔法執行部，各位先生小姐請！」

巫師們很快的離開電梯，走到銀色標誌的木門旁邊等候。

「謝了，Summer。」Theseus朝妖精揮手表達謝意，轉身走到隊伍內，看著沈重的櫟木大門緩緩打開。

「現在開始，各自休息，解散！」隨著Theseus一聲令下，正氣師們安靜的散開來，回到自己的位置去。

他脫下斗篷，將斗篷掛在自己辦公室的門口，看著斗篷上的雨水慢慢匯集在地上，無奈揮手使用清潔咒。

「Theseus你回來了，你的樣子看起來很糟啊。」他的副手Eddard端著一杯茶，從對面走出來，他的樣子看起來也不太好，可以清楚的看到他眼下的黑影。

「對，我們費了這麼多力氣才找到的那個據點，居然是個煙霧彈，進去只有一堆惡咒跟陷阱，幸好沒有人因此受傷。」Theseus脫下他的龍皮手套扔到一旁的地板上，上面滿是泥濘，長靴也沾滿泥巴。他嫌惡的將長靴脫下來抖了抖，上面粘著的泥巴掉下來，將地毯燒出一個洞，「該死的，這個要清理很麻煩的......之後去會面點跟法國正氣師們會合的時候，遇到了聖徒襲擊，只是虛張聲勢，一下子就跑了，我總覺得哪裡不對勁。」

他彈指召來一條毛巾，光著腳走到書桌前，一手擦著頭髮一手翻著堆積的公文跟信件。

「我不在的這段時間有什麼重大消息嗎？」

「呃......重大消息......」Eddard喝了一口茶，含糊不清的說了些什麼。

「Eddard你說什麼我聽不見？」Theseus從文件中抬起頭，正好看到黑髮男巫悄悄想要溜走的畫面。

「站住，Eddard。」Theseus一聲低喝，黑髮男巫動作一頓，慢慢轉過身，僵笑的看著Theseus。

「你剛剛說什麼我沒聽清。」Theseus挑眉，笑得十分燦爛，「我命令你現在、立刻、馬上，匯報這陣子的重大事件。」

「OK、OK，我現在就說，不過你得發誓不管我說了什麼你都要保持冷靜。」Eddard連忙說道，他在Theseus銳利的目光下感到心虛。

「我保證你現在不說我馬上就會不冷靜。」他直起腰，雙手抱胸，朝著Eddard假笑。

「我說我說......那個......你的弟弟Newt上週[1]到美國去了，遇到了Obscurus破壞紐約的事件......」

「你說什麼？Newt他沒事吧？」聽到這裡Theseus衝到Eddard面前，看起來想痛揍Eddard一頓。

「哎你先別急，我話還沒說完，你先聽我說。Newt他沒有事，他幫助美國魔國會解決這次的事件，還發現Grindelwald偽裝成他們安全部部長，他幫魔國會抓住了Grindelwald，魔國會把他當成大英雄呢！」他加快語速迅速把事情說完，心驚膽顫的看著Theseus陰晴不定的表情。

「你說Newt......幫魔國會抓住了偽裝成安全部部長的Grindelwald？」聽到弟弟沒有事，他鬆了一口氣，隨後心又被提了起來，Newt遇上了Grindelwald？Grindelwald偽裝成安全部部長？

「對啊，Newt識破了Grindelwald的偽裝，現在Grindelwald正在魔國會的監獄裏等候國際巫師聯合會的審問呢。就是他們的安全部部長不太好......」

「如何不太好？」

「什麼？」

「我說你剛剛說"他們安全部部長不太好"是怎麼一回事？」

「噢這個啊，他們抓住了Grindelwald，他不是偽裝成那個部長嗎？那個部長據說現在還沒找到，大家都懷疑他是不是......」Eddard做了一個手抹脖子的動作，「已經遇害了......Theseus你怎麼了？」他看著Theseus發白的臉，關心的問。

「沒什麼，我忽然覺得很累，可能一下子鬆懈下來的緣故吧，我回去休息一下就好了。」Theseus搖搖頭，拒絕Eddard想要過來扶他的動作。

「你現在看起來比剛剛更糟了，別逞強了快回去休息，其它事情我會幫你看著。」Theseus反常的樣子讓Eddard更緊張了。他想，Theseus不會是被弟弟的創舉刺激得很了吧？畢竟對上Grindelwald還能全身而退簡直是奇蹟一樣的事。

「麻煩你了。」Theseus笑了笑，他的笑看起來很不對勁。

他很快的穿回髒兮兮的長靴，隨手把手套撿起來往口袋一塞，拎起斗篷就走。走到一半他突然想到什麼，折回來看著Eddard：「對了，我們的審判團出發了嗎？」

「啊，多虧你提醒我，審判團已經出發了，三天前的船[2]，部長交代你回來之後快點跟上，審判團由你帶領。」Eddard擔心的看著他，「辛苦你了，你今晚好好休息吧。」

「你這脫線的毛病什麼時候能改掉？小心下次漏了更嚴重的事。」Theseus無奈的狠狠拍了幾下Eddard，繞過他走掉。

「嗷，我平常很精明的好嘛！」不管身後Eddard的大呼小叫，Theseus快步離開。

-

Scamander家的壁爐砰的冒出一團綠煙，在餐桌前吃飯的Newt下意識的回頭一看，一顆金棕色的腦袋從中探了出來。

「Theseus你回來了。」

Theseus皺眉拍了拍身上的粉塵，看向已經站起來的弟弟，他仔細打量Newt，確定他沒有什麼顯而易見的外傷後鬆了口氣，「嗯，我回來了，你先吃飯，我洗漱一下就來。」經過還順手摸了一把Newt毛茸茸的腦袋，收穫一個Newt的傻笑。

他的動作很快，頂多十來分鐘，就把自己整理好出現在餐桌上。

「我聽Eddard說你去了美國？」他微笑看著正在咀嚼晚餐的Newt，雖然看到弟弟很高興，但是該問的還是得問，更何況……他需要知道更多的細節，同時一旁的Houseelf施了魔法讓他的晚餐出現在桌面上，「謝謝你，Tucci。」

聽到Theseus問他的問題，Newt慌張地抬起頭，努力嚥下口中的食物。「嗯……對……我去放飛Frenk，我上次跟你說過的，就這樣，我很快就回來了，沒什麼特別的。」

「就這樣？」Theseus挑眉，放下手上正在切牛肉的餐刀，看著試圖克制自己眼神不要飄走的Newt。

「呃……還有我的箱子好像有些故障了，開關總是會自己鬆脫……Theseus你什麼時候有空幫我修好它？」Newt覺得自己的背後開始出汗了。

「這不是什麼大問題，等吃完飯我就幫你修理。然後？」

「呃、因為箱子鬆開了，不小心有些生物跑出來，我都有把牠們好好抓回來……」Newt持續覺得坐立難安，這時候待在Newt口袋的Pickett突然跑出來搗亂，牠飛快的從Newt手上跨越桌面，順著Theseus的手肘爬到肩膀上，「Pickett你在做什麼，快回來！」

「沒關係，就讓牠待在這裡，我也好久沒看到牠了。晚上好，Pickett。」這下子”人質”自投羅網了，不怕Newt不交代美國行的細項。他愉快的伸手逗弄肩膀上的木精，另一隻手拿起湯匙舀起一杓燉肉，繼續問道：「我怎麼聽說你的美國行非常的”精彩”？」

Pickett一定還在記恨當時他把牠換給哥布林的事。Newt懊惱的看著對面揚揚得意的”叛徒”跟看似冷靜其實一點都不冷靜的哥哥。

「噢，你想知道什麼直接問我吧。」Newt把臉埋在手裡，悶聲的說。

「簡單敘述一下你這一趟旅程。」

「嗯……我到紐約的時候，因為箱子不牢固Niffler跑出來了，我為了抓牠不小心弄丟箱子，然後……有一些搗蛋鬼就偷偷跑出來了。我被一個正氣師發現，她叫Tina……雖然她把我抓到魔國會去，但是她是個好女孩，之後還招待我吃飯，幫助我很多……我跟一個朋友一起去把搗蛋鬼們抓回來，他叫Jacob是個Muggle他也是個好人。後來因為Obscurus，我跟他們被Graves部長抓住──後來才知道他不是Graves而是Grindelwald，難怪他跟你說過的一點都不一樣，我跟Tina差點被處以死刑，我們逃了。之後Obscurus肆虐，我跟Tina追過去，發現Obscurus是Tina認識的一個孩子，本來我們想勸服他讓他不要再繼續破壞，這時候Gra、呃Grindelwald出現了，他用惡咒打我，還激怒了Obscurus，最後Obscurus消散在一群正氣師的圍攻下，我本來想救他的……」

Theseus看著Newt把臉藏在手裡逃避現實，一邊叨叨絮絮的說話，他本來笑著的臉板了起來，慢慢坐直身體。

撇除掉弟弟提到某個女性名字的高頻率不管──這個可以之後再討論──自從遭遇假扮Graves的Grindelwald後，每一段都很驚險，我的弟弟竟然被處死刑？！Grindelwald竟然用惡咒打我的弟弟？！

「……之後Grindelwald反抗主席的命令，我覺得越來越奇怪，用了現形咒，才發現他不是Graves而是Grindelwald，再來魔國會就把Grindelwald抓住了。我用了SwoopingEvil的稀釋毒液跟Frenk的雷雨解除了所有No-maj不好的記憶順便放走了Frenk……大概就這樣吧，真的沒有了。」Newt痛苦的持續把臉埋在手裡。被Theseus一嚇就把所有本來不想讓家人知道的事情說出來了，一定會被責備莽撞、不顧自身安危之類的……

「Newt你站起來。」Theseus站到他的旁邊，輕聲的說。

Newt偷偷從手臂之間的縫隙看著Theseus，看不出Theseus現在是什麼樣的表情，好像跟知道他平常闖禍時的表情不太一樣？

他忐忑不安地站起來，一邊小心揣測Theseus的表情到底是什麼意思？

一道魔咒打在他的身上，他的身體泛出代表生機的綠光，沒有其他代表惡意的色彩。Theseus猛地抱住Newt，Pickett激動的在Theseus頭上一直叫。

「Theseus……」不知道Theseus為什麼突然抱他，Newt慌張的不知道手要放在哪裡。

「你知道我有多麼擔心嗎？」Theseus低啞的聲音從耳邊傳來，像是在壓抑情緒。

Newt心中一暖，緊緊的回抱他最親愛的家人。

「不管做什麼事，最優先的是你自己的安危，知道嗎？」Theseus吸吸鼻子，鬆開Newt，無視扯著他頭髮躲在他後腦杓偷看的Pickett。

「我知道，我會記住。Theseus你也是，你也要注意安全。」Newt不好意思的抓了抓鼻子，避開Theseus難得溫柔的目光。

「正事說完了，我們來談談你剛剛一直提到的那位女士如何？」Theseus懶洋洋的坐回自己的位置，一手托著下巴不懷好意的笑著。

「Theseus你該吃飯了！」容易害羞的Newt瞬間臉紅，欲蓋彌彰的樣子讓Theseus忍不住又挑了挑眉。

「我們可以邊吃邊談，這可是英國的傳統。」

確定弟弟的身體沒事之後，逗逗可愛的弟弟，讓他的心情好了不少。只是……沉重的陰霾始終纏繞在他的心裡，在沒有人看得到的地方。

-

隔天一大清早，Theseus Scamander搭上前往美國的第一班輪船。汽笛轟鳴聲不絕，他站在甲板上，遠眺遙遠另一邊看不到的海岸。

很快，只要六天就會到了。

他告訴自己不能心急，要冷靜。

冰冷的海風吹來，他拉緊大衣的領口，試圖感覺一點溫暖。

 

-

[1] 19世紀初英美往返搭乘輪船最快約費時5天8小時。所以時間線是這樣安排的：抓到葛林(同時英國魔法部接到通知)>隔天Newt搭船離開紐約(約花費六天)>Newt回到英國的第二天Theseus完成任務回家。

[2]私設因為Grindelwald與他的聖徒們肆虐，國際聯合巫師會協議關閉快速的長途運輸道具，如港口鑰與跨國壁爐，因此搭船成為往返兩地的選擇。


	2. Chapter 2

歷經長時間的旅途，終於到達了紐約。Theseus在渡口上閉上眼深吸一口氣，按捺住焦躁的情緒，公事還是得先辦完，並且可以藉此打聽一些其它的消息。也許MACUSA看在他的身分上──一個能力卓越的正氣師，會請求他加入搜索，他有這個自信。畢竟美國十二世家的Graves家族只剩下最後一個[1]，如果最後一個Graves自此消逝，勢必會引起美國魔法界的大震盪。

他悄悄走到渡口一旁的死角，直接消影離開港口。瞬間他出現在MACUSA大樓附近的角落。

他雙手插在外套的口袋裏，調整成平常的姿態，擺出一個笑臉，盡量自然的走進MACUSA大廳。

-

在妖精的帶領下他很快的找到英國派來的審判團——在鬧轟轟的國際會議廳。各國派來的代表團正對Grindelwald的處置方式爭論不休，每個人都想從中獲得更多的利益：Grindelwald手中的資源、人才，多的無法想像。

英國代表團的代理團長Alyn看到Theseus出現，連忙出來迎接他。

「Theseus你終於來了，他們堅持英方的意見要你在場才有效，這幾天我們一直被晾在旁邊，現在終於可以反擊了。」他激動的臉都紅了，邊說還邊比劃，好像想給各國代表都來一拳。

「別激動，先讓他們慢慢爭，我們最後出手才能打得他們措手不及。」他拍了拍Alyn的肩要他鎮定，探頭朝會議室裡張望，沒有看到熟悉的人影，他狀似隨意的問：「怎麼Picquery主席沒有在裡面，美方的人也都不在。」

「本來他們忙著找Graves就沒派什麼人瞎攪和了。結果昨天傍晚Muggle們搞出大動靜，好像施工不小心觸動不知道哪裡的魔法陷阱，發生大爆炸，他們正氣師全都出動去維護環境跟善後，還跟代表團借了幾個擅長除憶的巫師去幫忙，結果到了那邊發現大驚喜。」Alyn一臉你問對人了的八卦臉，眉飛色舞的說，「你知道嗎？他們居然在Muggle爆炸的下水道坑洞找到失蹤一個多月的Graves，他們想破頭都想不到Graves居然會被藏在地下水道裡。」

人救出來了……總歸是件好事。但沒有親眼看見還是不能安心。

「那也不至於一個負責人都不在這裡。」Theseus皺眉想著有沒有藉口可以暫時脫身，一邊敷衍的回應。

「噢，好像是Graves的狀況比較特別，Alicorn派來人把有特別專精項目的人都叫走了，正好是那幾個老傢伙囉。」他不以為意的聳肩，「可惜他們不打算透露Graves的狀況，不然我也想去觀摩一下，總比待在這裡有趣多了。」

「看來我得去Alicorn找他們了。」

「什麼？Theseus你才剛來就要走？」

「部長另外有事情交代我，事關緊急，我得先轉告美方，今天的議會就麻煩你了，你向來很優秀，在我還沒到之前就做得很好，我相信你。」Theseus很誠懇的看著他，笑的Alyn背脊發毛，「我走了，晚點回來。」

他轉身就走，留給回過神來的Alyn一個修長的背影。

「等……等等啊……Theseus……」Theseus擺擺手頭也不回的走掉，Alyn看著瀟灑離去的Theseus，只好哀怨的回到無趣嘈雜的會議廳內。

 

因為沒有探訪令，他在Alicorn魔法疾病與傷害醫院的大廳被攔下，幸好遇見了正要回去MACUSA的Picquery，特批讓他探望Graves。

他從來不覺得這一條通往病房的走廊有多長，現在卻希望它能夠再短一點。眾人的反應太奇怪了，讓他不禁往壞處想去。彷彿經過了幾個世紀的長度，他終於走到病房的門口，橫亙在眼前的只有薄薄一層門板，他卻要花很大的力氣才有勇氣打開。

Theseus走進病房，身後門自動闔上，將內外隔成兩個世界。他從袖袋拿出魔杖，無聲的在門上施了強力鎖咒與靜音咒，放輕腳步往裡面走去。

病房內十分寬敞，陽光經過窗戶的折射並不刺目，暖暖的灑在室內。房間內充滿濃厚草藥的味道，好幾個坩鍋飄浮在一旁的爐火上，咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡。牆壁上貼著幾張魔藥介紹，一直不停變換顏色；一旁的矮几上，幽靈報的封面上的標題："Grindelwald被擒，國際巫師聯合會正等候各國共議判決"瘋狂的跳動，線條拼湊成Grindelwald的臉再變回原本的字。

「誰來了？讓我猜猜......」一個有些沙啞的低沉聲音從房間內傳出來，「Seraphina嗎？你有沒有把我的公務帶來？一點點小工作不會把我怎麼樣的，成天躺在這裡快把我逼瘋了，我現在一點也不想再躺著......」

「讓你失望了，是我。」Theseus插回魔杖，走進高級病房的隔間內，他攤開手，朝躺在病床上的人挑了挑眉。「你昨天才獲救，今天就想要工作，MACUSA真該頒發一座獎盃給你，就寫"最佳奉獻獎"，感謝偉大的Percival Graves先生，在病床上還不忘辦公？」

Percival Graves直挺挺的躺在床上，稍微側頭想朝聲音的來源看。

他看起來很不好。Theseus想。

自從戰爭結束之後，他已經有很多年沒有看過Graves這麼邋遢的樣子。頭髮長長了散在枕頭上，鬍子也長得很長，糾結成一團。Alicorn醫院淺藍色的病服穿在他的身上空蕩蕩的，他瘦了很多。裸露在外的皮膚上滿是惡咒造成的焦黑痕跡，還有不少剛剛癒合的新鮮傷口痕跡消失在他的領口、袖口處。他瞇著眼，試圖把自己轉向門口的方向，卻辦不到，Theseus見狀馬上走到Graves的視線範圍內。

「我沒想過你會來，Theseus。」Graves的眼睛像是被點亮了，他放緩了語調，熱切的看著Theseus，「我很想站起來迎接你，恕我沒有辦法。」

「Grindelwald的事情需要定案，部長指派我來負責這次的議會。看聯合會的樣子，可能不會太快有結論，我可能會待在美國一段時間。」Theseus揮手召來一把椅子，坐在他的病床前，與他平視，「你這是怎麼回事？沒有辦法動嗎？」

「一些魔藥與咒語混合的特殊作用，這個狀況很複雜，解咒師說他們需要一點時間。在他們解決這個問題以前，我恐怕得繼續持續這樣，連動個手指都沒有辦法。」Graves睜大眼睛，努力用表情表達自己的不悅。

「為了讓你沒有辦法用魔法[2]。」Theseus若有所思的說。

「對，為了讓我沒有辦法用魔法。」他十分無奈，「大名鼎鼎的Grindelwald看來不太喜歡蠻橫咒，他比較喜歡一些新鮮的花招。我就這樣像一攤泥一樣，攤在那裏一個多月，現在居然還得躺著，我大概把我這幾年的份都一起躺完了。」

Theseus猶豫了一下，伸手握住Graves放在床邊的手。那隻手乾燥而冰冷，沒有一點溫度，他無法想像這是一個活著的人的手。

「感謝梅林你還活著。」Theseus垂下眼簾，忽然覺得喉嚨有點乾。

「噢，或許真的該感謝梅林？不知道為什麼Grindelwald不直接把我殺了，如果沒有我，北美魔法界應該會大亂，這樣應該正合他的心意才對？越來越亂的局勢，更大的利益。」他朝Theseus做了一個古怪的表情，只是恰好撇開眼神的Theseus沒有看到。「現在我除了Grindelwald被抓以外，對外界一無所知，或許你能告訴我其他事情？Seraphina不肯告訴我”任何”事情。」

「你這個狀態還想知道什麼？她是對的，你應該好好休息。」Theseus被氣笑了，狠狠的握緊Graves的手。

「我很擔心，Theseus，局勢越來越不明朗，而我現在又是這個樣子。」Graves輕聲說，「在我不知道的時候，Grindelwald披著我的臉皮做了什麼？沒有人願意告訴我。我甚至沒有見過幾個我的部下。一個多月的時間可以發生太多事情了，足夠動搖我的一切。」

「那不是你做的，Percy，我們都知道你是什麼樣的人。」Theseus急忙打斷他的話。  
「"他們不知道"。不然就不會拖這麼久才發現那不是我。」他自嘲的笑，「一個多月的時間，沒有一個人知道那不是我。現在他們只會覺得Grindelwald跟我如此相似，以至於他們分不出來他跟我的差異。」

Theseus想說些什麼，卻發現無論說什麼都空泛乏力，Graves用眼神阻止Theseus，示意他不用說，他知道他想要說什麼。

「沒有用的，Theseus。就算我接受內部審訊、發血誓，都沒有辦法揭過這個事實。我沒有向他透露任何一個字，Any。但是MACUSA不會再信任我了。或許這就是Grindelwald想要的，一個互相猜疑的政府，給他趁虛而入的機會。」

「不應該這樣......你為MACUSA付出了大半輩子，沒有人有能力剝奪你的一切。」Theseus握著他手的力道更緊了，Graves微微皺眉，沒有提醒他。

「那該如何？Theseus你懂的，你是當代最優秀的年輕巫師之一，你是英國法律執行司司長，你知道一個可能被洗腦的巫師該有的下場。」Graves一字一句的說出最殘酷的事實，「就算我不會有那樣的下場，榮耀自此不會再屬於我。」

「我不相信Seraphina會這樣對你。」

「只有她一個人相信我沒有用的，Thes，她太忙碌了，而且她也沒有察覺"我"的異狀。或許權力與地位讓我們沒有想像中更理解彼此了——至少跟學生時代比起來。我們都變了很多。」

「我們可以聯合為你擔保，我、Seraphina、Karlon、Maisie、Helman......[3]我們相信你，沒有人可以質疑你的忠誠。」Theseus絞盡腦汁想要找出解決這個問題的方法。  
「只有你們站在我這邊不夠，他們反而會覺得你們已經被我洗腦了，對你們太不利。」他的表情看起來很輕鬆，彷彿這一切都沒有辦法影響他，他輕聲制止Theseus紛亂的思考，要他看著他，「噓，Theseus，你聽我說，沒有這些虛名對我來說不是壞事。別說這些了，我們說說別的。」

「在那段漫長得難以忍受的日子，我眼睛一閉起來，就會看到你的臉。剛剛看到你走進來，我還以為我在做夢。」他專注的看著Theseus。「那麼漫長的一個月，在被囚禁的一個月，我想了很多，家族、工作、局勢，一切我該負的責任，但更多的時候我想到你，Theseus，我很害怕。」

「我怕我再也沒有看到你的機會，我就是個Fucking loser，到了最後還沒能跟我愛的人說我愛他。」

「我好想抱抱你，sweetheart，當然，更想做其它的事。」經歷一次生關死劫什麼家族什麼傳承都他媽的去死吧，他只想好好感受他的愛人——如果他能的話。

Theseus沒有辦法克制的看著他深情的黑眸，他的眼裡裡面彷彿有整個世界，而他就是這個世界的意義。

Theseus忍不住俯下身給了他一個吻。  
天涼了，喝個湯吧  
這個吻太美好，他渴望太久。他急切的張開嘴想要糾纏住另一個人的嘴唇，他卻一觸即離，舌頭只輕輕刷過那兩片薄唇，沒有嚐到更多的滋味。他懊惱的半闔眼，拒絕看到Theseus捉弄他的愉快表情。

下一秒Theseus溫熱的唇又貼上他的，空著的手捧住他的臉頰，他輕柔的吸吮著，靈活的舌從唇縫中溜了進去，找到另一條舌，和它纏繞在一起，Graves就像是野獸一樣，瘋狂的啃噬他的嘴唇。鼻間交融彼此的呼吸，他們交換一個又一個的吻，彷彿想要把彼此嚼碎吞嚥進自己的體內。

突然Graves用力偏頭，掙脫他的吻，Theseus追了過去，卻始終差了一點沒有追上，他不悅的扳住他的頭，狠狠的啃一口，然後抬頭喘著氣看著同樣在喘氣的Graves。

「Percival Graves你最好給我一個合理的解釋。」他難得喊了他的全名。剛剛說那麼多情話還表現得那麼急切，現在是怎麼了，親沒兩下就不要了。

「我不是不想和你親吻，Thes，只是有一點小狀況。」Graves的表情有些難為情，這讓Theseus很是驚奇，原來Percival Graves還會有難為情的時候。

觀察力驚人的正氣師很快發現到底是什麼"小狀況"。

Graves的下身興奮的高高舉起，在寬鬆的病服裡撐起高昂的弧度，前端甚至溽濕了一小塊布料。

「你不是動不了，為什麼這傢伙還能動？」Theseus挑眉，伸手撥弄他很有精神的性器，非常感興趣的看著被弄濕的範圍越來越大。

「或許這是Grindelwald的惡趣味，讓我能夠勃起卻沒有辦法自我解決。」Graves只能喘著氣，任由Theseus挑逗他的下身。

「可惜有我在，他失算了。」他拉下褲頭，碩大的性器馬上跳了出來，直挺挺的對著他。  
「啊......它好像更興奮了，我只是看著它而已，什麼都還沒做呢。」

「你看著它就夠讓我興奮了。」Graves聲音越發低啞，他忍受不了的閉上眼睛，「我能感受到你的視線」

「我不只看著，我還要這樣。」Theseus伸手握住它，擼動幾下，滿意的聽著Graves更粗重的喘息。「我知道什麼會讓你更興奮。」

他搓揉著頭部，把前液塗抹開來，他俯身含住它。

許久未見的大傢伙非常敏感，很快就在它嘴裏漲到極限，他皺了皺眉，稍微退出一點，舌頭溫柔的舔舐著上半部，手上也沒停著，挑逗著嘴巴照顧不到的位置，不停搓揉粗壯的莖身跟沈甸甸的囊袋。

「Theseus別這樣......」他只能呻吟著，任由他的愛人擺佈，喉嚨不斷發出低吼。

Theseus不管他毫無抵抗力的言語掙扎，盡可能的吞下更多的部分，用溫熱的口腔愛撫他的性器，舌頭舔過每一個部份。

經過長時間囚禁的Graves不太能克制自己，尤其是愛人這樣細緻的伺候，很快的釋放在他的嘴裏。

Theseus張嘴將它咽了下去，並且將剛剛釋放過的大傢伙舔乾淨，然後塞回寬鬆的褲子內。他抬起上身眼神直勾勾的看著Graves，挑逗的舔著自己的的手指，成功的看到Graves又變了臉色。

他閉上眼努力忘掉那香豔的畫面，但是成效不彰，他覺得剛剛平息的下身又開始蠢蠢欲動。

「還滿意嗎？」Theseus湊上前，把自己的鼻子抵住他的鼻子，故意朝著他的嘴巴吐氣。

「你贏了，你知道在我這裡你永遠不會是輸家。」他無奈的睜開眼對上那對灰綠色的眼眸，看著Theseus又俯下身來吻住他，任由他吸吮他的舌尖，直到Theseus主動斷開他們的親吻。

「我會找到辦法的，我發誓。」他咬了一口Graves高挺的鼻樑，低頭埋在他的脖頸間，喃喃的說，不只是告訴Graves，更是對自己的宣告。

Graves沒有再反駁他的話，靜靜感受激情過後的溫存。

兩人安靜的過了很長的一段時間，直到Theseus的懷錶開始震動。

「時間到了，待會還有個會面。」他蹭了蹭Graves濃密的鬍子，不情願的站起來，走到一旁的盥洗室整理儀容，準備離開。

「明天的探訪時間我還會過來。」他揚聲，回頭看依舊像一塊木板直挺挺躺在那裡的Graves。「希望明天你就不是這個樣子了。」

「我也希望。」Graves心情頗好的用懶洋洋的語調說，拋了個媚眼給他。

兩人心照不宣的交換一個眼神，頓時曖昧的味道在空氣中流轉。

「再見。」他笑著，很快地消失在門的另一端。

-  
[1]設定Graves直系血脈只剩下Percival Graves一個。Graves作為北美十二家族，影響力不容小覷。  
[2]魔法要施展出來有三個要素：魔力、正確的魔力波動，手勢。（因為有無聲咒，所以剔除聲音這個要素，我的假設是聲音也是控制魔力波動的一種方式，能力高強的巫師並不需要聲音輔助就可以完美控制魔力，達到法術的效果）  
[3]虛構的戰友與世交的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解釋一下正文內還沒有提到的一些事。  
> 部長跟哥哥以前是情侶，後來分開了，不是因為不愛了而是畢竟Graves家族已經沒人了，世家大族的觀念裡傳承是很重要的。雖然兩人分開但Graves做不到為了後代結婚所以一直維持單身，哥哥也是心裡一直掛記著部長。  
> 這次部長經過生死關頭以後想開了，反正他的名譽地位已經一落千丈，再連愛情都沒有也太可悲了，所以想要努力說服哥哥跟他在一起。  
> 哥哥雖然擔心部長，但是他還是覺得部長應該去找個人傳承Graves家族，現在他只是暫時陪著部長渡過難關而已。  
> Picquery是兩人的共同好友，她不知道他們兩個真正的關係，以為他們只是交情比較好。


End file.
